


Help

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 AtS <br/>Something's awry with the hired help....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Alrighty...here ya go, Daryn. This is number 2 of 3 that you requested. Angel Season 5 spoilerish???

“Spike?”

A few minutes pass and Angel hears nothing but the ticking clock on his desk. He puts the file he’s been reading on the desk, semi-annoyed.

“Spike?!”

He folds his hands into a white-knuckled mock of “prayer hands” and grits his teeth. Still no answer.

“Spike!”

There is a buzzing and a crackling of the speaker in his office, followed by an annoyed, “WOT?” Angel’s lips twitch into a smile, one that does not reach his eyes – for obvious reasons.

“Get in here. Now.”

Another buzzing, then crackling, then more buzzing. Finally, Angel hears a thud outside the office and a loud swearing. His knuckles are becoming whiter by the second. Spike comes bursting through his office door eventually, an angry furrow in his brow.

“That bloody thing is worthless. Doesn’t work right.”

“Must be something wrong with the operator. Harmony never seems to have a problem with it. And try not to use those colorful expressions while you’re out front. Most populations, human or demonic, know what they mean. Most take offense to them.”

Spike frowns more. “Bleedin’ pouf,” he says under his breath.

“Spike…”

“What?”

“Blood. Now.”

Spike shifts from one foot to the other, scarred eyebrow raising in amusement. “Have you been channeling a caveman lately or what, Peaches?”

“Spike…” This is said in warning.

“Say please.”

“Spike…”

The blond vampire crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m not going anywhere until you say please.”

Angel’s lips twitch again. “I’m really not in the mood for this today, Spike.” He spits the name out. He can almost hear the bones creaking in his fingers from gripping them so tightly.

“I’m not really in the mood for you ordering me around.”

“You don’t really have a choice, do you?”

Angel growls and lets his face flicker over to his demon. Spike stands there, unaffected.

“Oooo. Scary.”

“Get. Me. My. Blood. Now.” Spike tilts his head and flashes defiant eyes in Angel’s direction. “Please.”

“Now was that so hard?” A twirl of leather and Spike is gone.

Angel lets out breath he wasn't aware of holding and rubs his face with his hands. Gods, he hopes Harmony is coming back soon. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take her substitute.

Mandylynn


End file.
